project_matterthieffandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Cycle
Compiled by an unknown scholar, various sources Many scholars, and those that seek to learn of the the inner workings of the Matterhaze, believe in what is most commonly known as the 'Grand Cycle'. This cycle has four stages which repeat every million years or so. In the age of enlightenment and the shunning of religions without a palpable basis, theories such as these should be taken with a grain of salt, however plausible they might sound. Nevertheless, it is worth considering when observing certain dynamics between the spiritual and the physical world - for the reason why this concept was even thought of was no reason other than the bizarre nature of the Matterhaze. One should always carefully consider whether to accept this as reality or yet another lunatic's way to rationalize chaos. Stage I - All is one Here, we find the singularity, a single non-physical entity that exists in complete solitude, where solitude is not even a concept yet. It is supposed to hold a certain spiritual essence, all of it to be precise. Though it is imperfect in the moment that it begins to think, for it is not nothing. Once this is established, an internal conflict ensues. The entity becomes brittle and wishes that there were more. It doubts itself and asks itself questions. First concepts, thoughts and ideas begin to form. There is no physical world yet. Stage II - Fractions of one Now that the singularity has gained consciousness and struggles with internal conflicts, it begins to crack and falls apart into many more of its kind, dividing up its essence. The internal conflicts each evoke certain traits, essentially creating characters in the process, representative of emotions and thought concepts. This stage lasts for very long time until a sophisticated world of spiritual beings is developed. At this point many millions of spirits may exist, most of weaker essence, while the remnants of the original singularity that have divided themselves the least remain the strongest. Those have the most power over the spiritual world and are in this iteration of the cycle referred to as the 'Ancients'. Stage III - Universal playground At this stage, the spirits are possibly beginning to bring out their creative abilities in creating a physical world. Spirits implant themselves into this artificial world of theirs by slipping into avatars to live out their lives there. Be it out of boredom or curiousity, it is certainly a way for them to further explore concepts like evolution, the development relationships, physics, and whatever else may lie in their interest. All we know is that in our case, Ancients like Nidima and Heowaig take great care of this physical plane. It should be noted that it is entirely possible that multiple such physical worlds exist in parallel. Possibly the spirits weren't united in their creation and thus parted from the majority. Several tellings of such parallel worlds exist. Note: Scholars are very uncertain on this subject matter, because there doesn't necessarily have to be a physical world for the fractioning of the spiritual essence to continue. So perhaps, this stage is optional? Stage IV - Dilution and collapse It is supposed that if the division of the original essence of the singularity continues without end, that eventually the fabric of the spiritual world, and the physical world enclosed therein, becomes brittle and too weak to hold together in any reasonable fashion. As a result, the amount of strange occurances and supernatural events increases steeply. The spiritual world and the physical world begin to phase in and out of eachother, indicating an imminent collapse of both. This collapse is supposedly so devastating that all of the essence again collapses into one, bringing the universe back to stage I. Note: Only in the recent past, Scholars came under heavy criticism for this theory. Many see it as yet another fearmongering tactic to lure people into end-time sects, suicide cults and generally to lead people astray. Category:Lore Articles Category:Spiritual Beings